This is NOT a Hunger Games Fanfiction!
by ILOVETHEHUNGERGAMESMORETHANANY
Summary: Tabby is caught in a unexpected love story that will change her life as she sees it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was at Guitar Center looking at the electric pianos when I hear "Come on Josh!" really loud in a Australian accent.

I turn around and have to crane my neck to just see the guys eyes who was about to crash right into me. I have enough time to see who it is before he slams into me. Its Liam Hemsworth.

The next think I know I am on my back with a throbbing pain in my left shoulder and realize I must have hit my shoulder on the shelf on the way down. I just have the time to register the pain when I hear the panicked voice of Liam.

"Oh my god! I didn't see you there! Are you alright? Josh!"

"It's fine. I didn't think to get out of the way when I saw you. Its my fault. Don't worry.""No, no. Its really my fault"

At this moment, I guy wearing a tank top and jeans walks into this big mess " Come on dude whats taking so lo-" he stops at the end of the sentence when he sees me and Liam on the ground tangled.

I was guessing this was the Josh he was talking about. I heard of him before but don't really see whats so special about him I mean he is good looking but have you seen Liam?. When I found out that Liam and Josh were going to be in the movie _The Hunger Games _I flipped out because I loved Liam! After I saw who Josh was I looked him up, because I have never heard of him, you know coming from England, he was okay.

He looks down and smirks trying to suppress his laugh and says "So this is how you pick up girls, Liam? By knocking them down?"

By this time Liam's face is a deep shade of red and rolls so that he is not half on me and half off. I try to get up by myself and go to lean on my shoulder. I yelp from the shooting pain coming from my shoulder blade.

Liam bends down quickly and helps me up "Oh my god, did I hurt you because I thought I heard something hit something going on the way down"

I quickly reassure him that I'm fine "It's really fine, see" I try to rotate me arm all the way but as soon as I lift it away from my body another yelp escapes from my lips.

"Come on, let me just grab a piano and then Josh and I will drive you on over to the hospital."

"Really dude? Come on she just said that she was fine. Also don't we need to get back to set?" says Josh

He really is being a jerk in my point of view. It's like really? Are you that self centered about you movie then to help someone? I mean I don't want to go to the hospital because I have a deathly fear of them but still that just makes me really mad.

Liam just looks at him and says "Dude you don't need to get back there for another 7 hours, I 'm sure you will have enough time to do your hair."

"But I really don't want to go dude. Cant we just drop he off?"

"Fine get your own ride home then because I am going to bring her up there and wait to see what damage I have done. Okay?"

"But I don't have a way back!" Josh half yells

"Then walk or find some other way to get back."

During this small fight I am just standing there trying to come up with some excuses for me not to go to the hospital. Ummm I could say that I have to meet up with someone. No that wont work. Think, think, think.

"I'm deathly horrified of hospitals." I blurt out.

Liam looks at me and just kinda stares and then says "Don't worry I will stay with you, so wont Josh. Wont you Josh?"

Josh looked horrified at that thought but he just sighs and walks over and grabs a piano. "I will meet you at the truck when I finish paying for this." and stalks away.

I looks over and Liam " you really don't need to bring me I can drive my self." Chances are that I wouldn't even go. I would probably just head over to Ben' house and ice it. Ben is my best friend and always will be. We have been neighbors forever. When we were really little he HATED me but when we turned 6 we were always together.

"It's fine and you will probably be drugged up after so just let me bring you there and to your house and then I will drop your car off tomorrow." says Liam snapping me out of thinking about Ben.

"Fine but I call shot gun." I say all I walk away.

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction, and I dont know if I should write another chapter. If you like this please review and tell me how to make it better. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to the car Josh was already there leaning against the passenger side of the Ford pick-up truck. It was one of those really old ones with the bench seat that only holds three. Bench seat? Oh no, now I am going to have to sit next to Josh, who hates me!

"How come you guys needed a piano?" I say trying to forget that I will have to sit next to josh for the next two hours or more.

"We love Dub-step music. So we thought we could make our own. I know it sounds insane. Why would you need a piano, seeing you were in that section when I almost killed you."

He sure does like to talk. "Well I have played piano since I was 6 and I wanted one for on the road."

"Hello? Will you two quit just standing around in the middle of the parking lot and talking?" Josh said leaning up against the door still.

Until he said that I didn't notice that we were standing right in the middle of the lane. I craned my neck to look up at him only to see him staring down at me grinning like a fool. I look down at my dark short shorts and old ratty soccer team shirt that's tucked into my shorts in the front, to see if there is anything on me.

I feel a finger slid onto my chin and pull my chin up. Next thing I see is Liam's face right in front of mine. He is so close I can feel is breath slide across my cheeks and behind my neck. "Go get in the car shorty." that was not what I expected.

So to make sure he didn't think I thought he was going to kiss me I swat him on the arm and run towards the car. Before I know it he is right up behind me sliding his arms around my waist to put me over his shoulder. Right as he lifts me up it feels like a stabbing pain going through my back and I yelp.

"Oh sorry I forgot that we were on our way to the hospital." he says as he gently puts me down.

"It's fine." I mutter

As we walk to the car I see that there aren't even three seats! There's only two. I look up toward Liam. "Where do you think I am going to sit?"

"Shit, I didn't think about that."

When we get to the car I see that josh has a smirk on his face. "Guess where you will be sitting sweetheart?"

I got a bad feeling about the smirk on his face. "Let me guess, in your lap. Am I really that lucky to be sitting on the "teen-heart throb's" lap? Please I think I may faint." I heard Liam chuckle beside side me and felt his hand on the small of my back.

The smirk was wiped off Josh's face. "Just get in the car, drama queen."

I climbed into the car and sat on the little part of seat that was left from when they said they got bored and took it out.

But the way the seat was angled was not the highlight of the day. The angle had me so that I was sitting with my back up against Josh's chest.

By the time we got on the high way it was already 9pm. When we got on the exit Josh said "We need to stop bro."

"How come? I don't think we need anything do you?" Liam asked looking at me and then Josh. I just said no with my eyes because even though I was cramped up against Josh I was actually drifting asleep.

"Because I really need to pee, dude"

"Fine but you need to hurry up because I want to get home by 3, alright?"

"Alright just pull over at the next stop."

He nudged my shoulder and I turned my head up toward him. "What?"

"You need anything while I'm in there?"

"Yeah I'm just going to run in quick. What about you, Liam"

"Nah I will just wait in here."

When we pulled up me and Josh ran out and into the store. All the sudden people start out of their cars and toward us. Some with cameras some with phones. Next thing I know I am being knocked around and my shoulder is being smashed against people. Josh comes up next to me and grabs my hand and drags me into the store.

"Does that happen a lot?" I ask out of breath.

"Yeah but you'll get used to it."

As he walks away I realize that the hand he grabbed to get me out of the way was tingling like it was electric. I hurry into the bathroom and fix my hair and wash my face then head out. Josh is standing by the door waiting. "What took you so long? What were you doing making a sweater?" he says with a grin across his face.

"You know I have now known you for 4 hours and I still don't know your name." He says while walking back to the car now that everyone has left almost.

"Tabby."

"Tabby, I have got to be honest, your name sounds like a cat."

Just to get pay back on him for being a jerk and making fun of my name I jump on his back, piggy back style. I put my hands over his eyes so he can't see, but I swear he can see through them because he walks calmly to the truck. Where we find Liam sleeping like a cat in the sun. I knock on his window and make him jump. "Who, what, where?" he sputters.

"Come on open the door we don't have all day." I yell to him in the car.

He unlocks the door and I climb in with Josh behind me still chuckling. When he goes to sit down my hand is on the seat that he is sitting in and sits right on my hand. He doesn't notice till I pinch his under thigh.

"What the hell?" he asks as he arches his back to see what pinched him. He sees my hand and chuckles under his breath. "Tabby, was I sitting on your hand that whole time?"

I shake my head because I can't talk because I am laughing too hard at the way he reacted.

"Who the hell is Tabby?" Liam asks.

Up until then I forgot he didn't know my name and he was driving me to the hospital. For all he knows I could be some mass murderer.

"Me."

"Really I forgot to ask, sorry"

"Tabby, wake up we are here."

I slowly try to turn over but just end up turning on my shoulder I am now wide awake looking straight in Josh's eyes.

"Come, on let's go."

We get out of the car and the last thing I remember is telling the nurse my name and data birth and then falling into Josh's arms and blacking out.

**A/N: no one reviewed! but i wrote this because my friend made me put it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay i had really bad writers block on this chapter, thats why it is such a dud. But thanks to my friend, Lexi, i got through it. :P**

Chapter 3

I slowly wake up and find myself in a sterile white room and on a bed that has me sat up so that I am in a sitting/laying down position. I slowly turn over and see two blurry figures sitting in two chairs by my bed. As my eyes slowly adjust to the bright white room, I finally see two guys sitting in the chairs. I bolt right up in the bed and start to remember who they are. Oh my god! I forgot they had brought me here. I guess I had made a lot of noise sitting up, because Josh quickly sits up and looks around.

He seems to have found his bearings because he sees me and walks over and sits on my bed. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Good, just a little sore. Want to tell me why I am in this bed. I thought we were just coming here so that I could get my shoulder checked out."

"Yeah we were, but when we were checking you in you just kind of fainted."

I then remember that they wanted to get back to the set by 3. "Wait was time is it?" I ask sleepily

He raised his hand up to check his watch and said "Oh you know, just y 6 in the morning."

"Didn't you and Liam need to get back to set by 3 in the morn?"

"It's fine, Liam just needs to be there at 10, and I have to be there at 9, tonight."

I relax into the bed, realizing really how tired I actually am. As my sleepy eyes slowly start to close I feel someone's arms wrap around my body. My eyes snap open and I see Josh is lying on the bed with me. I relax thinking of how comforting this actually is and slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the second time it's not because I didn't need to sleep, it was because I felt someone get up from behind me. I slowly turn over to see Josh saying goodbye to Liam. But before I can say something I realize that they aren't saying goodbye, there having a fight.

"Come on, did you really have to get in the bed with her?" Liam asks sounding more and more aggravated as he is talking.

"Well you know those chairs aren't exactly the most conferrable thing in the whole world. And anyways she was shivering."

I was shivering? I don't think I was, I mean I remember my legs being cold, but other than that I was actually pretty warm.

"She couldn't have been that cold that you had to get into the bed with her. Now was she?"

"Okay she wasn't that cold, but come on what's the big deal about. It's not like you could have had anything with her, remember Miley?"

"Okay, how do you know that maybe I was going to break up with Miley, things have been going downhill with that relationship anyways. And it's not like you would want anything to do with her, because when we were in the parking lot, you seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder."

Before I could even comprehend what Liam has just said before Josh punches him right in the jaw with a closed fist. Right after the fist connected, Liam pounced on top of Josh, tackling him to the ground.  
The next thing I knew Liam was punching Josh in the face.

Without thinking I got up and tried to pull them apart but that was no good, Liam was like 20 times bigger than me. So giving up with the idea of trying to pull Liam off of Josh, I jumped onto his back. This seemed to stop him for a second. He looked up to the empty bed and saw that I was not there. He quickly got off of Josh and without a word he ran out of the room.

Not even caring to where he went off to, I look down at Josh. I see that Liam has done a considerate amount of damage. Him nose was bleeding and he has a big lump starting to rise on the side of his jaw, where Liam must has punched him or maybe that was from hitting the hard ground.

"Did you see and hear all that?" He says as he winces at the pain coming from his jaw.

"We will talk about that latter, first we need to get you cleaned up." I say as I grab his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

When we finish cleaning him up we walk back into the room. "Okay, back to my question before. Did you see and hear all that?"

"Uh, yeah, I actually did." I say to my hands

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine."

After about 5 minutes so silence, Josh starts talking. "I'm sorry but I have to get this off my chest. I know I have only known you for not even a day, but I really like you and, I would like to get to know you better."

I was so shocked I could even speak. So instead I Just hugged him, really tight, never wanting to let him go. We must have been like this for a long time because I didn't even hear them come in. I just heard someone clear their throat. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over Josh's shoulder to see two people standing there watching us. My two best friends, Ben and Lexi.

**A/N: Please review! :P**


End file.
